


Для храбрецов и запуганных

by north_venice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это больше не повторится? — Бен Соло смотрит ему в глаза, ухмыляясь краем губ, и сигарету у него из пальцев лёгким движением забирает, словно ему всё равно, словно не он только что ему кухню разнёс из-за какой-то мимолётной херни, словно не он ведёт себя, как потерянный ребёнок, словно он знает. Словно всегда знал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для храбрецов и запуганных

— Что?

Хаксу, вообще-то, плевать.

Так не бывает, на самом деле, — это ему Рен говорит, пока с этим своим костюмом пытается справиться, потому что, блять, как это снимается вообще, то есть, “говорит”, конечно, не то чтобы правильно, и “шипит” тут вернее будет, потому что Рен охренительно зол, потому что у него всё ещё заживает шрам на лице, потому что Хакс ему только что руку едва не сломал, когда Кайло в очередной раз его мебель громить принялся, потому что Рен, если вкратце, тот ещё сукин сын, и Хакс ему так и говорит, но мальчишка его уже не слушает. Если подумать, то он его _никогда_ не слушает; если подумать, то нынешняя ситуация, на его кровать перенесённая, от их повседневного уютного общения, в себя поломанную технику и пострадавший персонал включающего, отличается мало.

Саммари: всё это очень раздражает. На самом деле.

Суть в том, что Хаксу плевать, и, вжимая Рена в простыни и вцепившись пальцами в его чёрные волосы он, задыхаясь, шепчет ему, что он отброс человеческий и никому, кстати, не нужен, и пора бы научиться головой думать, и, блять, серьёзно, как в принципе можно быть таким эгоистичным, тупоголовым ублюдком — в его-то возрасте и при его силе, — и что-то внутри него облегченно выдыхает, понимая, что Рен его совершенно не слышит.

— Это больше не повторится, — говорит Хакс чёрт знает кому и, закрывая глаза, сам себе не верит.

Всё почему-то обязательно должно быть так неебически сложно.

Хакс не понимает очень многих вещей; он из тех людей, что всю информацию раскладывают по полкам и сортируют в алфавитном порядке, но он просто не понимает — совсем — всего происходящего, и в первую очередь, почему человек по имени Кайло Рен существует. Хакс не понимает также, существует ли он вообще.

Реальность рассыпается не то песком сквозь пальцы, не то осколками по полу — Хакс точно сказать не может, но его трясёт, он устал, и в этой вселенной они уже проиграли (они, кажется, везде проигрывают, и везде почему-то заранее, сколько ни пытайся), поэтому смысла во всём этом нет; Старкиллер снова взрывается, два-один-восемь-семь снова сбегает с захваченным в плен пилотом на угнанной сидке, девчонке, о которой никто никогда не слышал, снова достаётся меч. Рен её где-то видел раньше — он это бормочет во сне, но всё это кажется бессвязным бредом. Хакс снова проигрывает; сколько ты шахматную доску ни переворачивай, фигуры всегда остаются теми же.

Это слишком сложно. Когда память собирать по крупицам приходится, по вырванным из ковра нитям — это сложно, но он сжимает пальцы в перчатках на металлическом поручне, на Кайло Рена с верхних ступеней лестницы глядя, и ему ничего больше не остаётся, как надеяться, что в этот раз мальчишка не вспомнит, что в этот раз он умрёт первым, что в _этот раз_ дней останется меньше, чем в прошлый.

Он устал.

— Это больше не повторится, — шипит он, прижимая мальчишку к стене и выдыхая ему в губы. Он надеется, что у корабля откажут двигатели и он сдохнет раньше, чем Рен что-нибудь вспомнит; он надеется, что они оба сдохнут в ближайшие пару дней, потому что видеть разочарование и злость на лице этого обезумевшего ребёнка раз за разом ему надоело; потому что у него глаза слишком запуганные для человека, световой меч столь уверенно держащего, потому что в третий (четвёртый, пятый) раз неудачи больнее переносятся, чем в первый, потому что Рен, вообще-то, тоже уже заебался, потому что Хакс просто не хочет ничего в глазах его снова видеть.

— Это больше не повторится, — себе, ночью сжимая холодные простыни и глядя в полупрозрачный потолок, когда дней в зачёркнутом календаре не остаётся больше, когда двигатели не отказали, когда что-то (снова) не так пошло.

Всё всегда идёт _не так_ — это тоже не меняется. Константы, переменные, константы; Хакс ничего уже не боится, и где-то в баре на Мос-Эйсли никто не пьёт за его здоровье, но поёт про разорванные круги, а ему всё так же кажется, что все эти детали имеют очень мало значения.

Хакс для романтики не создан; Хакс не создан для нежности, для чувств, для прочего дерьма — из него всё это ещё в детстве выбили, а где-то в юношестве убедились, что оно к нему никогда не вернётся, но у Кайло Рена глаза брошенного ребёнка, который места себе найти не может, который из угла в угол мечется, всё на своём грёбаном пути уничтожая, и Хакс почему-то сдаётся. На его месте, говорит он себе, любой бы сдался.

Хакс видит мир в огне. Кайло Рен сжигает человеческие колонии в Западном пределе и видит призраки Альдераана в чёрном небе.

Кто-то из них говорит:

— Это больше не повторится.

В следующей вселенной его зовут Бен — это, к слову, пятая или восьмая, и первая, где всё выглядит так _нормально_ , где он сам выглядит так _нормально_ , и это, если честно, непривычно; то есть, здесь всё, вообще-то, непривычно, и он роняет сначала рюмки на барную стойку и морщится от запаха из бутылок, но быстро привыкает — это так работает, что ты _всегда_ быстро привыкаешь. В этой вселенной его зовут Бен, и Хакс не знает, должно ли это что-то означать, но этот Бен улыбается чаще и у него всё такие же мягкие кудри (это что-то дикое, на самом деле, но самое важное, что в этой вселенной есть кошки и Хакс понимает наконец, кого ему Кайло Рен напоминал всё время), и Бен утыкается носом в чашку с кофе, и Хакс думает, что всё остальное может подождать ещё немного. Вся грёбаная галактика подождать может, как бы она далеко ни была и как бы давно всё это ни происходило — Хакс впервые сдаваться не хочет и умирать тоже не торопится, и цифры в календаре не зачёркивал уже, кажется, месяц или два, или год, может быть — он не знает.

Он не знает даже, есть ли в этой вселенной календарь, но когда Бен тянет его к себе и укрывает с головой стащенным с дивана пледом, он думает, что чёрт с ним, с календарём, на самом деле. Это подождёт.

Хакс, глядя на уснувшего на старом диване Бена, в ногах которого устроилась его кошка (у него есть кошка?) думает, что _вот_. Так оно и должно быть. На самом деле. Так всё и должно оставаться — чтобы Бен смеялся, чтобы у Бена всё в порядке было, чтобы Бен ставил чайник в третий раз и в четвёртый забывал о нём, чтобы Бен засыпал, пропуская третий звонок от матери, чтобы Бен жаловался на проблемы в университете и сестру, которой всё легче даётся. Так, чтобы в нём самом необходимости не было.

Хакс не знает, откуда у него кошка — её, кажется, тоже Бен как-то приносит к нему в квартиру. Хакс не знает, откуда у него квартира; он никогда ничего не знает и эти картинки, на обоях развешенные, впервые видит, но они называются _фотографиями в сепии_ и принадлежали, судя по всему, прошлым жильцам; Хакс в первый раз очень долго на кредитную карту смотрит и не понимает, как так выходит, что именно этот парень с чёрными волосами помогает ему разобраться. Хакс не понимает, почему так всё происходит, почему всё так резко меняется и что случилось с его шахматной доской, но в этой вселенной ничего не взрывается, в этой вселенной звёзды сияют не ярче неоновых вывесок на зданиях ночью, в этой вселенной есть нечто, что называется неоном, и Бен в этой вселенной делает телевизор ещё громче, чем это в принципе возможно, Бен пялится в экран на какой-то очередной тупой ситком, и Хакса всё это безумно бесит, но он думает, что ладно. Он потерпит.

Пока здесь всё в порядке — он потерпит.

— Это больше не повторится? — Бен Соло смотрит ему в глаза, ухмыляясь краем губ, и сигарету у него из пальцев лёгким движением забирает, словно ему _всё равно_ , словно не он только что ему кухню разнёс из-за какой-то мимолётной херни, словно не он ведёт себя, как потерянный ребёнок, словно он _знает_. Словно _всегда знал_.

Хакс не знает, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу. На всякий случай, он не чувствует ничего.

У Бена Соло в плейлисте только грустные песни, тексты которых на метафорах и тропах построены, а у Хакса стандартная мелодия на звонке и вместо проблем с родителями (что-то не меняется) — операция по корректировке зрения. Бен напевает что-то про “пожалуйста, мистер Кеннеди”, пока кофе делает, и Хакс, третью по счёту сигарету выкуривая, решает, что всё, в общем-то, не так уж и плохо.

Хакс видит мир в огне — Бен Соло сжигает коричневые-жёлтые фотографии, вместе со страницами вырванные из семейного альбома. Хаксу всё равно — Хан Соло в этой вселенной всё ещё жив, и Хакс думает, что лучше бы ему, вообще-то, оставаться мёртвым. Так проще бы было.

Хакс думает, что был бы рад, если бы всё осталось по-старому; Хакс думает, что был бы рад, если бы ничего совсем не менялось, если бы он сам был частью всех этих переменных, а может быть, думает он, он и есть, просто что-то не так пошло, просто он помнит почему-то, просто Кайло ( _Бен_ , повторяет он мысленно, и это непривычно совсем звучит всё ещё) ломается раз за разом, а он просто не успевает, и так оно просто _получается_.

Может быть, это просто чья-то хуёвая шутка. Это бы всё объяснило. Правда.

Где-то, где время нормально пошло, Бена не существует вовсе; где-то, где время нормально пошло, у Хана Соло никогда не было сына с таким именем, а тот, что был, давно перестал существовать, и Кайло Рен там тоже совсем другой человек, и Хакса там, кстати, тоже не существует (потому что нужды в нём не возникает, не возникало и не возникнет никогда), и он, на это всё глядя словно сквозь мутное стекло, думает, что так оно — правильно. Так оно, в общем, и должно быть. Они сломались где-то — они ко всем этим картинкам, из белой мозаики сложенным, не подходят совсем, поэтому и падают, наверное.

Они ко всему этому отношения никакого не имеют.  
_У Хакса никогда не было кошки._  
_Бен никогда не знал песен про Джона Кеннеди._  
Человека по имени Бен Соло тоже никто не знал.

Хакс пьёт кофе из чужой треснувшей чашки и обводит взглядом пустую квартиру с календарём на стене. У него никогда не было кошки. 

Может быть, завтра его собьёт машина. Может быть, завтра всё начнётся сначала.

Он не против.


End file.
